Fate
by erynion
Summary: Barry was so nervous he thought it was a miracle he hadn't started vibrating. He was standing on the altar apparently calm, while all his insides were telling him to do was to start asking why she hadn't arrived yet. Maybe it was a metahuman. Or maybe she had realized getting married to The Flash wouldn't guarentee the happy ending she deserved. (Set in the future - probably AU)


**Hi everyone! While some of you wait for the next chapter of my "Nine Times" story, here you have another oneshot, probably AU. This is to celebrate there's only one week left until the epic Flarrow crossover, yay! All mistakes are mine. Feel free to review and/or to follow/favorite :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

 **Fate**

Barry was so nervous he thought it was a miracle he hadn't started vibrating his body in front of everyone. He was standing on the altar, his hands on his back, looking apparently calm, while all his insides were telling him to do was to start screaming her name, start asking why she hadn't arrived yet. Maybe it was a metahuman. Maybe it was Killer Frost, reopening painful wounds from the past with the cold eyes he had thought he knew, the ones that had once looked at everyone with love. Or maybe it was Cobalt Blue; maybe he had found out his identity, the face of the man hiding under the red mask, put the pieces together and prevented the wedding from happening. Or maybe… maybe she had had second thoughts about that. Maybe she had realized getting married to The Flash was too risky and that it wouldn't guarantee the happy ending everyone (she) deserved.

Barry turned his head to his best man. Despite his nervousness and anxiety, despite the doubts that ached his heart, his smile gave him some sense of comfort. He smiled back. He was not Vibe that day, just as he was not The Flash. There, they were just Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen, two friends sharing another moment together. Everyone in Team Flash had been through a lot in the last years, but specially them. They had felt the loss in their hearts, the grief, the shame, the guilt. But despite everything, that had proved them they would always have each other. And that day, the fact that Cisco was standing by his friend's side during one of the most important days in his life, had just proven that.

Sighing, trying to release some tension, he looked around the room for familiar faces. He smiled at Oliver, who, just as him, was not a hero that day, but a man, a friend, wearing a really expensive tuxedo and a big bright smile. Next to him were Dig, Lyla and little Sarah, not so little now, looking at him with the same smiles. Behind them, he saw Ray, who nodded when he realized Barry was looking at him. On the bench next to Oliver's, he saw Jay and Jesse, who was sitting between the blonde man (who wasn't definitely a hero that day, just like the others, but Jay Garrick, a friend of Barry) and Harry. Behind them, he recognized Jax and Clarissa, sitting next to Kendra and Carter, the two of them holding their hands just as if they've recently fallen in love with each other when they had really been in love for ages. Next to them, Wally was looking at him with wet eyes and a big, genuine smile.

The music started playing and everyone looked at the aisle, especially Barry; he moved fast, though not fastest-man-alive fast, and his neck hurt due to the harsh movement, but he didn't care. All his senses, just as his eyes too, were focused, like everyone else's, on one single point of that room. He waited, just like he had been doing for the past minutes. His heart was beating faster with each passing second. And then he saw her and smiled. He was happier than he had ever been. They had known each other since they were children, and his family's tragedy had made them live under the same roof, just like family. But even before that, she had always been special for Barry. The way she had always looked at him, the way she had always smiled at him, how they had always relied so much on each other that they had always shared their secrets, how they had always helped each other or stood by each other's side.

While Barry saw her being taken to the altar by her maids of honor, and he saw the same smile of his, full of the deepest of love and joy, he remembered the words a wise man once told him. Remembering him always made him sad; although he had not been his father by blood, he had been his father in every other aspect of his life. That wise man took care of him when his mom was killed and his real dad was sent to prison; he had been the same one who had took him under his wing and gave him food, clothes and people who loved him so much it hurt. He had given a home. He had given him a future. He had given him hope. Thinking about how much the old detective would have loved to see that day was sad, but Barry knew (and he was sure his daughter did too) he was standing by them on that very important day, just like he had always been with them when they had needed him to be.

She finally stopped next to him; he felt a hand patting his back giving him support, but he couldn't look anywhere but in her dark chocolate eyes. How many times he had gotten lost in that ocean, how many times he had spent the night awake, thinking about those eyes, thinking about the love he had always felt for her, suffering about how she would never feel the same about him. But still, there she was, extending her arm towards him. He extended his and held her hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked him timidly.

"I've been dreaming all my life about this moment" he confessed with a smiled. He looked around at every single one of the people they cared about, sitting on the benches behind them. He looked at her again with the shadow of loss and guilt hidden beneath his eyes. "I wish he was here. He would have been so happy…" He lowered his head, but her hand, the same one that was holding his, grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"I know. But we're still here and we have to keep living. We owe him that"

"Together" he said, sighing and nodding.

"Together" she nodded in agreement.

Still holding their hands, they turned to Professor Stein, who was looking at them with a timid but sincere smile; his eyes were wet behind the glasses. The soon-to-be-married couple nodded at the old man. Despite Eddie, despite Patty, they had found themselves in each other. As soon as Professor Stein started talking, the whole room fell in complete silence.

And so their destinies were bonded together as one for the rest of eternity.

* * *

 **In case you didn't know, yeah, WestAllen FTW (I love Patty, though).**


End file.
